Mudanza
by Solitudely
Summary: Para la Familia Jones Kirkland es difícil abandonar la vieja casa, para Arthur Kirkland sobre todo. Mientras ordenaba, recuerda todos los momentos de amor vividos allí, todas las habitaciones tenían su magia, sólo falta que su bastardo esposo ordene la consola de videojuegos para emprender marcha a su nueva aventura. Dedicado a Vero Vortex.


Esto no está corregido por mi amada Beta, anda de vacaciones y no ha podido atender estos triviales asuntos, en fin, es un relato hecho con amor, sencillo, no sé si sea lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes, quizás termine borrándolo. Pronto pondré la continuación de "Killer love" y una historia que también es para una cumpleañera sobre el mundo Cardverse, excelente universo debo decir, infinitamente romántico al menos en cuanto a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

**· Dedicado: **A mi futura amante Mariel por su lindo cumpleaños, también conocida como Vero Vortex, para otros.  
**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja**: Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Cursilería y nostalgia.

* * *

Dejar una casa cuando eres niño ya parece difícil, más si el niño del que hablamos es un revoltoso torbellino lleno de amigos, el que se hace llamar el dueño de las plazas, al que todos los demás pequeños y tímidos infantes siguen como si ese líder llevara un estandarte, al mudarse, se pierden lugares y gente importante, se pierden olores vivos llenos de costumbres, aquellos que si vuelves a sentir te sacaran una sonrisa sincera y de autosuficiencia como la primera vez que le mostraste a Mom o Daddy, quizás incluso a ti mismo que podías andar sin las rueditas traseras de la bicicleta azul que pediste con tanto esmero al gordo panzón del traje rojo y las robustas botas de cuero.

Para la Familia Jones Kirkland es difícil abandonar la vieja casa, para Arthur Kirkland sobre todo. El inglés está ordenando los libros con pesadez en la pieza que ahora estaba llena de cajas y la cama desarmada sin el colchón de los resortes asesinos que podrían causarte una severa escoliosis, ve las portadas y suspira nostálgicamente con cada libro de tapa dura. Se recuerda en esa cama nuevamente, releyendo el libro gracias a la lámpara con diseño de vaqueros que su americano compró en una rebaja frente a un loco compulsivo y coleccionador de Toy Story a punta de espadas láser que estaban en oferta en la sección infantil, recuerda su sonrisa acaramelada mirarle mientras se acercaba suavemente después de ver la película que pasaban por la televisión, recuerda como los resortes sonaban como el peor terremoto del mundo grado 9.8 y le delataban el sigiloso acercamiento a su pareja, luego, el libro caía al suelo y una risilla seguida de una pesada queja daban paso a un mar de besos y caricias para terminar con un suave "Good night my love".

—Todos mis libros pasaron por lo mismo, git. —sonríe viendo la parte posterior, una leve marca, una hendidura al caer al suelo por manos americanas.

Acomoda las cajas y las cierra fuertemente con la cinta adhesiva, se tira su cabello rubio ceniza hacia atrás, el sudor escurre suavemente desde su frente. Suspira vigorosamente mientras un cuadro queda por envolver, está él y un muchacho de ojos azules, lo toma y lo trata de meter casi con magia a la estúpida caja.

Ha terminado con su pieza, ve el baño y deja escapar otra alentadora risa de esas sinceras y suaves que a Alfred simplemente le volvían loco, pudo ver nuevamente la casa invadida en risas y el baño salpicado en agua como si en ese cuarto de baño se realizara diariamente algo parecido a la tercera guerra mundial entre seres diminutos, Jones era un animal al bañarse, como un perro, quizás un gato, no, semejante cosita indefensa no se asimila a ese brutal ser, el esposo de ese inglés es simplemente un león creado de fragmentos de esa estrella llamada sol. Arthur puede predecir exactamente lo que pasaría si ahora Alfred se encontrara en ese baño, Arthur seguramente pasaría a dejar una toalla que el estúpido memoria de hamburguesa dietética olvidó, Alfred le guiñaría el ojo y tomaría su micrófono improvisado de la ducha teléfono y comenzaría a cantar una humillante y patéticamente romántica canción de los años ochenta mezclándola con unas gracias por traerle el estúpido paño con el estampado de Avengers, y, con algo de suerte, entre el abochorno inglés, conseguirá jalarlo con ropa y todo a la ducha, el resto es historia, una confusa y llena de sonrojos.

El baño también está listo.

La madera cruje a sus pies en el delgado pasillo, esas estúpidas tablas con las que él y su amante se dieron los costalazos más épicos de los existentes en su vida, sí, aquellas maderas lo miraban con crueldad, definitivamente no extrañaría a esas hijas de puta, mueran tablas, mueran y ardan en el fuego del infierno, decía para sí mismo en una sonrisa malvada. Al avanzar puede verlo todo, los cuadros viejos descolgados en el suelo, los barcos que le gustaban a Kirkland, los aviones con los que soñaba pilotear Jones algún día, el sueño de ese revoltoso chico siempre fue ser un importante piloto en la fuerza aérea, pero tenía problemas de vista, él no sería aceptado. Pero a pesar de esa decepción, seguía sonriendo, después de todo, está con Arthur, su mayor afición.

El treintañero de la casa ni quiso mirar el cuarto extra, ese que usaban de bodega, tuvo que meter a punta de patadas extremas de nivel 99 renacido las cosas dentro de las cajitas que ahora parecían diminutas, lo logró casi quedando con cojera, desgraciado cuarto, bueno, no podría culpar a su esposo, él tampoco ordenaba esa caja de Pandora, en su defensa, la vez que intentó hacerlo una avalancha de ropa y juguetes lo dejó atrapado por cinco horas, creyó que moriría, pero fue un superviviente, comió unas galletas que aún no vencían de chocolate, después, claro, apareció el estadounidense riéndose como un histérico, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el inglés tuviera un preservativo arcoíris extrañamente abierto pero sin usar en la cabeza, lo peor de todo, indudablemente… fue cuando Alfred hizo un globo con el condón mientras lo hacia rebotar contra la pared, eso fue totalmente mata pasiones.

—Oh god, este cerdo. —susurró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos haciendo una rabieta con el rostro. — ¿Qué te cuesta ordenar los putos videojuegos?—los discos eran miles, Toy Story estaba en el paquete de Mario Bros y Dead Space en el de Spiderman, era como si el inglés hubiera dejado su porno en un envase de Hello Kitty.

Y no está afirmando que ve porno, claro que no. Kirkland se sorprendió riendo otra vez cuando recordó lo que Alfred le había dicho hace poco. "No compres esas porquerías viejo pervertido, ya sabes... yo soy todo el porno que necesitas."

Odiaba admitirlo, pero de cierta manera esas palabras eran abrumadoramente ciertas.

Mira un rato más la consola de videojuegos a la que apenas sabe bien cómo pronunciarle el nombre, era como Box 180 ¿Quién le pone a una videoconsola "caja 180"? Suspiró, a su cabeza venían las imágenes de Jones enseñándole a tomar el mando sin arrojarlo a la pantalla por la frustración. Sí, aquella vez que se sentó entremedio de las piernas del menor, este deslizó las manos con suavidad por su cintura y tomaba las los dedos del inglés que sujetaban nerviosamente el joystick al tener al norteamericano tan cerca, suspirando en su cuello, ordenándole qué hacer con el personaje inventado en la oreja, el aliento húmedo, Arthur menos se concentraría así, terminó arrojándole el mando a Jones en toda la cara, el menor no supo si era mejor eso o que su heroico rostro se maltratara.

Suspira dejando el living, ya todo allí está empaquetado, menos la consola, eso le tocaba a Alfred, después de todo, siempre le pidió a Kirkland que no le moviera su desorden, que en ese chiquero se entendían.

—Oh vieja amiga...—susurra casi con un sonido de solitario vaquero de fondo. La cocina de cerámica crema se presentaba ante él.

Kirkland elevaba la sonrisa, cuantas cosas vio esa indefensa cocina, vio explosiones, vio casi incendios, vio cuatro tipos de comidas para una misma cena... todas carbonizadas, vio hasta americanos tomar unas inocentes galletas inglesas y desplomarse melodramáticamente en el suelo para ir a quedar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Si la cocina hablara sólo lloraría, más con los antojos extraños que venían del anglosajón, hacerlo entre los cominos y aliños no suena del todo sensual, pero toda la casa, cada rincón, sin falta, fue víctima de la energía adolescente y joven de esos dos, como aquel día improvisado en que un inmaduro y enamorado Alfred de diecisiete años se mudaba descaradamente a su casa porque sus padres no apoyaban lo que tenían, menos a Arthur siendo un joven de veintiuno, casi sacando la carrera y cuatro años mayor, para los Jones, aquello era casi el pecado del fruto prohibido.

Pero para ambos angloparlantes era divertido estar así, juntos, a pesar de todas las oposiciones que sólo hacían más fuerte su amor, todo aquello era una aventura. La mejor de sus vidas.

El anglosajón había terminado todas las maletas, las llevó con la fuerza de Hulk que no poseía hasta la entrada mientras el camión de la mudanza empezaba a mover las cajas restantes, quedaban sólo diez cajas fuera de la vieja casa, sonrió sutilmente tratando de memorizar por siempre aquella fragancia que envolvía la pequeña vivienda. Abre los ojos con fuerza, se levanta, no es momento para ponerse sentimental, tampoco es el momento para que sus pies comiencen a temblar, sólo es decirle adiós a una casa vieja llena de recuerdos. Voltea suavemente hacia el sillón que decidió no llevarse cuando pasa todo, sin previo aviso. Y lo ve allí sentado, con la suave sonrisa que sólo él tenía, con el cabello rebelde de color trigo, con el polerón ancho de la tienda de ropa usada y las zapatillas negras que se compró hace cuatro meses.

Y… solloza lentamente, rompe a llorar, se da cuenta que no quiere recordarlo todo, que no quiere dejar esa casa, que no quiere dejar los recuerdos, que no quiere dejar ir todas esas cosas que le recuerdan lo feliz que alguna vez que fue con Alfred F. Jones.

—Come on, love… ¿No planeabas irte sin decirme bye bye, verdad?

—I-Idiot…c-cómo podría. —se llevó las manos hacia la cara secando un par de lágrimas. Porque eso es absurdamente masoquista.

Alfred murió hace tres semanas. Porque el inglés estaba destrozado, porque no podía seguir en ese lugar sin pensar en él, sin sentir la cama vacía, sin ver la lámpara de vaqueros y los libros desparramados en el suelo por noches enteras, no ha leído ninguno más desde que él decidió irse para siempre, sabe que nadie se molestará en quitárselos y robarle un beso apasionado una vez más.

Sabe que nadie volverá a cantar esas odiosas y desafinadas canciones de amor, sabe que las risas que siempre inundaron esa pequeña casa no retornarán, ese lugar era su sueño, el castillo encantado, el lugar perfecto. No quiere mudarse, pero no soporta saber que ha dejado por semanas los juegos del menor en el lugar exacto donde su amante los había dejado antes de ser atropellado al intentar ser un estúpido héroe, porque a veces creía que Alfred sólo había ido con Francis a pedir unas cuantas flores de regalo, que por eso se tardaba, que volvería con esa sonrisa ya fresca y hermosa para ordenar mañosamente los juegos.

Ahora Arthur sabe que tienen que dejar aquello atrás, pero todos esos detalles son más de lo que él puede soportar tan cercano a la época de duelo que está pasando, porque verlo allí para decir el adiós para siempre duele, en ese sillón lleno de parches en que Jones decidió armarse de valor y robarle su primer beso para continuar con una confesión tartamudeada que sólo ese inglés supo descifrar.

Porque Alfred estaba allí, dispuesto a decirle "Vamos, este cuento terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado... y creo que tú bien debes saberlo, fue maravillo amor mío, pero aún te esperan muchos más castillos que conquistar, ten valor y ve por ellos." Ese ere el problema, Arthur no quería otro, esta casa fue realmente perfecta, tragó fuerte y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sonreía amargamente, no entendía por qué justo él tuvo que irse.

Ningún otro cuento sería como volver a tener a su Alfred F. Jones. Pero lo sabe, sabe que él no quiere esto, Jones sabe que su Arthur tiene y debe de seguir adelante y recordar, quizás, los buenos tiempos.

—Ve Arthur, muchas cosas te están esperando... y perdón, por olvidar ordenar los videojuegos... cuando volvamos a vernos, tendré todo ordenado para ti.

—Eres u-un mentiroso, Jones. —era una sonrisa agria, pero de cierta manera, la más sincera que ahora podía dedicar.

—Thanks Arthur, por hacer a este héroe el hombre más feliz del universo, sé que otra persona está esperando por ti... esperando a que lo hagas tan feliz como yo lo fui, fueron unos lindos diez años. Fue una linda vida.

Arthur cierra los ojos y le devuelve el gesto a la figura que se desvaneció como el humo después de decir adiós, el hombre de la mudanza está avisando que ya están todas las cosas dentro, que podrían partir cuando quisiera. Arthur le dice que espere unos minutos, cierra los ojos tumbado en el sillón, un extraño viento mece su cabello y siente una sensación extraña en los labios. Ríe sutilmente con una pequeña lágrima recorrerle la mejilla. Es el último beso de amor que él le daría.

Quizás se muda, quizás fuera realmente triste y nostálgico, pero algún día con certeza, cuando sus cenizas fueran arrojadas al mar, cuando su vida se extinguiera, su alma volvería allí, a esa casa donde todo empezó. Riendo, cantando, peleando y amando junto a su gran amor.

* * *

Nunca es fácil cambiarse de casa la verdad, aparte de que odies el lugar y a la gente que conociste, o quizás, sufrías abusos. Pero, al menos por mí, me dio mucha tristeza la primera vez que me cambié de casa, perdí mucha gente valiosa, a esa vecina con la que jugaba a através de la reja. Para Arthur fue más literal y doloroso, deja lo que siempre amó por iniciar una aventura que nunca deseó emprender sin Alfred, pero lo hará por su héroe hasta volverlo a encontrar. Espero que a la cumpleañera le haya gustado, le puse un poquitito de drama, como te gusta.

Por cierto… no me puedo acostumbrar a la nueva gráfica de Hetalia, todo brilla demasiado e Inglaterra está más, ejem… femenino… de lo que pensé que podría llegar a ser, en serio que aún no puedo… ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Besos, como siempre, espero haberles sacado una risa, una sonrisa, lo que sea. Gracias por leer.


End file.
